The Broken Girl and the Wolf
by bitascull
Summary: REMAKE OF CRYSTAL AND SETH Crystal Water is an 18 year old broken girl who runs away from the nightmare she calls life. Seth is lonely and mysterious 18 year old guy who just wants to help her. What happens when they meet? Will this broken girl become whole again?


**I'm redoing this story because I was so young and the writing wasn't as good as I thought. No promises about when I can update and all of that but I'll try my hardest **** Read it and tell me what you think!**

**Crystal: **

I sat on the side of the road after hours of traveling from Wyoming. It started to rain hard about a half hour ago and my silky blonde hair is drenched making me look like drowned out cat. As far as I can see there is nothing for miles and my feet feel as if they are about to fall of from walking.

I'm pretty sure I am in shock still from running away from that nightmare called my life. I ran away from Wyoming because my father and ex-boyfriend would beat the crap out of me until I couldn't breathe anymore. I was saving up to run away and so far I've saved $8,000 but I couldn't stay anymore. They were planning on bringing more people in to help them with me. I'm already damaged enough so I couldn't stay another moment. The worst part is that I have no idea where I am. The bus took me to Washington but that is as much as I know.

Oh shit this is just like a horror movie. Why is there a truck stopping right by me? There hasn't been a car since I got off the bus! It's okay Crys. You'll be fine.

"Excuse me miss? Do you need help?" A gruff voice asked me quietly. I quickly glanced up to see a giant man with soft brown eyes looking at me. I can tell he's trying to keep his distance so he doesn't scare me. "I can give you a ride wherever you want to go. I promise I won't hurt you."

"I don't know where I'm going." My voice squeaked out.

"Well you can stay with my wife Emily and me for the night. It's freezing out here and I'd feel bad if something bad happened to you."

I thought about it for a second before I realized that nothing worse could happen to me. "That would be very nice. Thank you." I stood up slowly and followed behind him to his truck.

"My name is Sam. We live on a small reservation called La Push. What's your name?" He said as he got in the truck.

"My name is Crystal Water but you can call me Crys."

"That's a pretty name. Do you want to tell me why you were out there? Or at least give me an idea about where you are headed?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "I was running from my life. I'm 18 and didn't want to live that life anymore. As for where I am going, I have no idea. I have family in Portland, Oregon but I don't know if I want to go there. I'm scared they might find me if I do."

"Who's 'they'?" He replied hesitantly.

I hesitated before replying, "My sperm donor and ex boyfriend."

Before I knew it, the car was stopping and we were at a nice little cottage. It was a beautiful house in the woods. The weird thing is that I wasn't scared. I should have been scared because I'm with a stranger in the woods but I could tell he was an actual nice guy.

"My wife's name is Emily and all I ask is for you to not stare at her please." His voice rang out in the darkness. I slowly nodded, confused as I got out of the truck to follow him. "Honey I'm home and I brought someone with me!" A young woman turned the corner when he finished speaking. She had long black hair, flawless skin, and scars across a portion of her body but she was still so beautiful.

"Who is this, Sam?" Her soft voice rang out in the awkward silence.

"This is Crystal Water but she goes by Crys. I found her when I was driving back from work. She has no place to stay so I thought she could stay here with us."

"Oh of course she can!" She said. "Oh you poor dear! Look at you! You're soaking wet and you must be freezing! Let's get you in a nice hot shower and I'll give you some pajamas and then I'll show you the guest room."

I followed her upstairs to the bathroom and had the best shower I've had in years. I can already see my life turning around. I have never felt so fresh and calm. I looked in the mirrors and could see the handprint on my face from the good slap my ex boyfriend gave me. Sometimes I wonder why I look in the mirror. My blonde hair is a disgrace and my blue eyes are so dull and sad looking it makes me depressed just to look at my own eyes.

"Crys? Are you okay in there?" I heard Emily say behind the door.

I opened the door to see her smiling face. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"Oh it's fine dear! Do you feel better?" I nodded my head widely. "That's good. Why don't we put you in bed and we can discuss everything tomorrow?" I slowly nodded, dreading tomorrow. I followed her to the guest room and whispered goodnight to her as I slipped into the best nights sleep that I can remember.

*The next morning*

I woke up to the smell of muffins coming from the kitchen. I quickly got up remembering the nice couple that helped me last night. Sam and Emily are angels and I am indebt to them. I looked in the mirror to make sure my hair wasn't all over the place before I went downstairs.

"Good morning dear!" Emily said, cheerfully.

"Good morning! Can I help you cook? I love to cook especially my blueberry pancakes."

"Of course dear! How about you cook your pancakes while I finish the sausage?" I nodded eagerly as I got to work. "Sam's friends are coming over and they eat a lot. I'd make about 40." I look at her incredulous. "Trust me they will eat every last piece of them! I'll help you! No worries."

We continued to work for about half an hour before I heard the front door open. I was so concentrated on cooking that I forgot to worry about Sam's friends coming over. What if they don't like me? What if they hate me? It's okay Crys. You'll be fine.

"Emily! Seth and I are back! The rest of the pack should be here any second." I heard Sam's rough voice say from the living room.

"Are you trying out a new recipe, Em? Because it smells delish in here!" An unfamiliar male voice screamed. Shit. Please be nice. He sounded almost as big as Sam.

"No it's Crystal's recipe. She made the majority of the breakfast this morning. This young girl is a genius!" She winked at me. "We better save the rest of these pancakes for the girls so the guys won't eat all of it." She laughed. I laughed until I heard a herd of elephants run into the house. Shit. Shit Shit. "Guys! You know the drill! Girls first." One short girl with long black hair started putting food on her plate as the other girl followed her. This girl is a giant! She must be 6'6 and can lift 1,000 pounds. "Come on Crys! Grab all the food you want." Emily exclaimed. I grabbed the smallest pancake and a muffin before taking my seat next to Emily. "Okay fellows your turn!" Right before my eyes all the food vanished.

Sam cleared his throat and everyone stopped and stared at him. "Everyone this is Crystal Water but she goes by Crys. She will be staying with us for a couple of days so be nice!" He said with authority before turning to look at me. "Crys this is Jacob," he pointed to the guy next to him, "these are the twins: Brady and Collin," no idea who is which, "This is Paul." I flinch when I look him in the eyes. He has the same cold eyes as my ex boyfriend Damian does. "This is Jared and his girlfriend, Kim." Kim was the girl who looked normal. "This is Leah." Leah was the giant girl. "And finally this is Seth," I looked at the man farthest from me and froze. He looked at me with his mouth wide open. This was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. Wait what am I thinking? I am not ready for another relationship! I quickly looked away.

"Um Emily, do you need help cleaning up? I'm done eating." I said quietly.

"If you want to Crys." I just nodded my head. "Okay why don't you guys finish eating and we'll clean up. After that you can tell us your plan, okay?" I nodded and smiled at her but deep inside I was dreading that conversation.

**Okay I know this isn't the best story ever but I decided to try out writing again. I haven't had the motivation to keep going that's why I stopped. Tell me what you think and give me ideas. Should I continue? What do you think of Crystal? What should happen between her and Seth? What should her plan be? Review and let me know what you think **** Thank you for reading!**

**~bitascull**


End file.
